Trina's Journey to Victory With Tori and Cat
by xxkrystalxxxrules
Summary: Trina has relized that she only has 2 supporting people in her life any more. Cat and Tori. Its up to her to determine. Stay at Hollywood Arts, or Travel the world with the 2 people who she truely loves. Rated T for safety. May change to M later.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I KNOW IM FREAKING PISSED THAT VICTORIOUS ISNT MINE TOO!

Trina Vega was half way up the stair case at Hollywood Arts High School when she over heard her sister's friends talking about her. "Why don't we just _force_ her to stop hanging out with us?" asked the black beauty, Jade. "Because thats not nice. We have to convince her." Beck, the handsome devil said. "You guys shouldn't talk about Trina behind her back." Cat, the red-head beauty stated. " Yeah, Cats right." Tori, aka Miss Talented, said. Trina smiled because the two people who actually _believed _in her stood up for her. "But we dont like her. Whats up with that gank anyway?" Andre said. "Yeah where is your wack-job sister anyway Tori?" Robbie asked. "Come on cat, lets go find Trina and forget about these haters." Tori said while pulling Cat up the stairs. _Boom! Tori then crashed into her sister's crying body. "TRINA!" Cat and Tori yelled in union. "Thank you for being the only people who believe in me. Even mom and dad gave up on me." Trina said quietly. "Trina, your my sister. Ill never Give up on you." Tori said. " Me neither!" Cat said. "I cant thank you girls enough." Trina said. " I heard what they said. Thank you for sticking up for me." She added afterwards. "No problem Trina-Rina!" Tori and Cat said at the same time." Come on Trina. Lets go to the mall." Tori said. "Ok." Trina said as she walked arm in arm with Cat And Tori."FRIENDS FOR LIFE!" They yelled in union as they drove off to the mall. "Best friends a girl could ever have." Trina thought with a giant grin on her face. " The best."_

**_Im SOOOOO sorry my thing got stuck on italics so cant turn it off. See you next time! Love u all! Review and PEACE!_**


	2. Desisioins Time!

"Trina?" Tori asked her sister. " What ya need?" Trina asked. Cat, Tori, and Trina where sitting on the couch at the Vega residence. Cat recently moved in due to her parents going to jail and her brother being in college. "Do you wanna travel the world someday?" Tori asked. "Sure. But why would you ask that?" "Because when mom left she also left her cell phone, bank account numbers, credit cards, keys, all three of our passports, $85 Billion dollars, free gas tickets, the ONLY keys to Gary's private jet, a mobile transporter, and ALL of our personal info." Tori said out of breath. "Can I come?" Cat asked. "Sure Kitty-Cat." Trina said. " Well we should get packing because i just finished my LAST piolot class, got my drivers license, and got OUR driver's license so we are set to go!" Cat exclaimed. "How did you know about all of this Cat?" Tori asked. "I didnt, I just wanted to help you guys out. You know, since we've been living here alone for a year already." She said. " Well no need to pack because I already packed for you!" Tori said. "So thats why I couldnt find any of my shos this morning!" Trina said. " But wont the others start to worry?" Cat asked with a look of disgust on her face due to her not like the others any more. "That just add more joy to it Kitty."Tori said. "Most people think we're to DUMB to pull a stunt like this. But we have the _highest _grades in the school." Cat said. "And if we leave tommorow at 12 noon(HA lunch time), We would've traveled to all the most adventurous places in the world in about a year with a jet with that much horse power." She added along to her previous statement."We all should sleep in Trina's room so that we can plan early and be ready. We have to go to the super market and buy a **TON** of food for the trip. Then we have to go steal a truck. Then we have to send the truck to Beck's hose so they'll think he stole it. After that we'll board the jet to be ready. So we a'wake at 5 a.m so that we can be gone by 12 noon. So we wont go to school tommorow. we already have our high school diplomas so we're good." Trina said. Tori, who is the fastest writer, wrote all this down, set an alarm, and went to the shower. Since they were all basically sisters(incuding Cat), they all took a shower at the same time and got ready. After the shower, They got dressed and revised the plan,l and hopped in to bed. "This is our last time in this house for a while." Tori said sadly. "When we come back, we'll be totally different." Cat said. "Well, better get some sleep." Trina said. "Goodnight" They said as they fell into a deep slumber.  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+|*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**OMG I DID IT! Dont worry, I'll make sure to post regularly to make you stay with me. (P.S. I know I spelt house wrong but if I try to correct it the story just fucks up so whateves:P :3 . LOL WUT?!) LOVE**** YOU ALL OK BYE!**


	3. Lets go

Trina Vega was amongst the first to wake up. Tori and Cat were still sound asleep. '4:30' Trina Vega thought hazilly as she looked at the clock. 'Might as well get an early start' She thought as she woke up the others. "Trina! Its only 4:30!" Tori said, angrily at the fact that she had lost sleep. "Well we might as well get started" Cat stated. The three girls hopped into the shower and got dressed. "Does everyone know what to do?" Trina asked as she tied her shoe laces. " YES MA'AM!" They yelled in union. "Well lets go then. " Trina said. The three girls packed into the car with all of their luggage. "Looks like we wont be needing the truck." Trina said as they drove off. The girls headed to the store andd bought just about half of it and headed off to the jet. "This is gonna be FABULOUS!" Cat yelled as they entered the sky blue jet. Tori, Cat, and Trina all gathered into the three piolot's seat. "Lets fly this baby!" Trina yelled as the plane came to an airborn status. The jet took off to its first destination. "Welcome aboard World Travel Adventurer. I am Jasmine, Super robot, and will help you on this journey." they heard a voice say. "SWEET! A SUPER JET!" They yelled. "Can you fly pn your own to our destination?" Cat asked. "Of course just tell me where to gk and Ill get you there." she said. "Well we are going to the Cave of Destruction first." Trina said. "WE'RE ON OUR WAY GERMANY!" Jasmine said.

**How did you guys like the little twist huH? Well enjoy review and go ahead an pm me! Ok? PEACE!**


	4. Arrival

Jasmine landed in Germany. The three girls were looking at the view from the back of the jet. "Its so pretty! " Cat yelled. "Its not so pretty in the cave." Tori said looking into their arrived destination. "Lets go!" Trina yelled while running toward the cave."Trina! Be careful that cave is-" "AHHHHH!" Trina yelled as she ducked from an incoming arrow. "Booby-trapped." Cat finished. "Lets go, _carefully"_ Tori said as she proceeded. " Jasmine will you please come along?" Cat asked. "Gladly." Jasmine said as she shape shifted into a humanoid robot. "WOAH!" The three girls yelled, ecstatically. "I told you I shape shifted." Jasmine said as she walked forward. Jasmine had black, long hair and black skin. She had an english accent and was very toned. Jasmine also was nice and tall. Brown eyes and a polka dot, knee-length dress with polka dot ballet flats and a polka dot bow in her hair completes this look. "Your so beautiful!" Cat said. "Well what are we waiting for? LETS GO!" Jasmine said as she tingled with excitement. And with that they entered.


	5. We found Ina

Hello my friends! Forr all you reviewers, yes this will be catxtrina! They will also find a new girl. Torixoc! Ok? Ok! Enjoy!

Trina Vega, the bravest of the four, walked into the cave first. Trina pause when she heard a growl. " Trina?" Cat said. "Dont say a word just draw your sword. Be ready to fight." "What was that?" Tori asked. "The cyclops." Cat said. "The guardian beast." Cat,the brains of the group, told them. Tori was the escape planner and the undercover goto agent. Cat was the mapper and the technology worker. Trina was the leader and the combat agent. Jasmine was the transportation and wepon provider. "Trina, if we get in trouble, Im gonna blow through the ceiling and Jasmine will lead us up in her. Got it?" Tori said. " Got it!" The other three said. Trina felt something slimy drip on her. "Uh-Oh. RUN!" Trina yelled. Everyone ran but Jasmine. "Jasmine cyclops are immortal! You cant beat it!" Cat yelled. But Jasmine seemed to be bonding with the cyclops. "Oh guys this is my momther's creator. This is my grampa." Jasmine said. " WOAH!" They yelled for the seecond time today. Well everyone except Cat. Cat was to busy looking at the human like shadow around the corner. "Guys," she said. "I think I found Ina. And shes alive!"

**Omg hi! Sorry for not posting yesterday I was busy! Whos Ina? Jasmine found her grampa! Join us next time when we find out who Ina is. **


	6. Explainng Ina

Omg two in a day! Oh well lets go!

"Ina? The one Jade banished?" Trina asked with tears in Her eyes. " Ina! Ive missed you!" Tori yelled as she threw her arms around Ina. "What happened between you guys and Ina?" Jasmine asked. "Ina was our best friend before Jade banished her. It was a beautiful day at H.A when Ina, an ebony beauty, walked in the door with her black hair ind a french braid, a lime green To the knee dress, black fishnets, a white jacket, and a perky smile on her face. Jade West walked into the school in the arms of Beck Oliver. Ina was as perky as Cat but WAY more sensitive. Tori, Cat, and Trina were open arms to Ina. But the others weren't. "Guys, meet Ina. Shes new here." Cat said. "She is basically one of the sweetest girls ever! Shes up there with Cat." Trina said. The others in the group looked uncomfortable. The four girls sat down when Jade spoke up. " NO. Trina will NOT sit here! I can accept newbie over there but NOT Trina." she yelled. "Ill meet up with you after lunch ok?" Trina said to the three other girls as she walked off, being used to it. "Bye. trina! Catch up later." Cat and the other two girls said. "Bye." Trina said. "So Ina this is our group. Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Jade." Cat said. " Hi" they all said in harmony. " Hi." Ina said shyly. This is the begining of it others in the group would use her. Beck would use her to talk to Jade so he doesn't get yelled at and she used her for talking to his teacher about his grade to get him a better one. Robbie used he as a humiliation target on Robbiroxy. And Jade used her as a punching bag. Ina would always go with it to continue being their friend. One day Jade gave her a ticket to Germany. Her uncle was stationed there any Jade had him throw her into the cave. Ina was never found." Tori said in tears. Trina and Cat went to comfort their sister and friend. "Im so sorry. I never knew." Jasmine said sympatheticly. "Its ok its not your fault." Trina said. Little did she know that Cat was to busy studying Trina's behind with GREAT intrest.

**Omg two in one day! I threw in a little catrina there. Your Welcome!**


	7. Back to HA

The five girls had decided to go back to H.A for a day after every adventure so the kids wouldn't worry as much. The five had just arrived at tge high school. "Vega! Where did you take Tori and Cat to? And who are these people?" Jade asked as she meet them at the door along with the others. Cat was currently trash talking Robbie after she flipped him after he had hugged her. Ina wass feeling uncomfortable just as the day she had first met the others. Jasmine saw this and went to comfort her. "We got sick." Tori quickly said. "Yeah." Trina followed up. Andre then yelled" Hey guys look its Ina!" The people in the group all directed their eyes to Ina. Ina, being very shy, started to cry from all the unwanted attention. "Look! You guys made her cry even more!" Jasmine yelled. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jade asked. Jasmine looked around at the girls asking for approval. Trina nodded yes and Jasmine said" Im Jasmine. Im a human shape shifter. Im here with them." The others looked astonished. The bell signaling first period rang. "Better get to class." Tori said as she pulled Cat, Ina, Jasmine, and Trina along with her. Jade looked at Beck, who shrugged his shoulders. "Somethings going on and Im gonna get to the bottom of it!" Robbie said getting off the ground in serious pain. "Since when has Cat been this smart, strong, and 'colorful' with her words?" The others walked to class with the auroma of confusion trailing behind them. Little did they know that they would NEVER truley find out what was going on.

:P


	8. A New Journey Begins

As Trina and the other four girls walk into Sikowitz class, it gets silent. Like dead silent. Everyone turned their head to look at the previous absentees. Trina felt like turning and running, but Cat took her hand and gently squeezed. "Look who showed up!" Sikowitz yelled. Tori, Cat, Trina, and Ina were all looking like a deer in head lights. Jasmine stelled in front of them and shielded them. "STOP STAREING GEEZ!" Jasmine yelled as she pulled the other four to the back of the room to some empty seats. Just when the five sat down, Beck, Jade, Andre, and Robbie walk in. "Your in my seats. Get up." Jade says with a stern voice. "I dont see your name on them. So scoot." Jasmine said, giving Jade the warning to go away. "Nobody yells at Jade Fucking West!" Jade said leaping at Jasmine. Jasmine ducked and Jade hit the floor. Jasmine then pulled the other four girls to second period just as the bell rang. The rest of the day just went on with the five girls sticking together and ignoring everyone else. Until lunch came. "Lets g. To the park! I dont want to sit in the same area as them." Cat said basically begging. "Cat, you know their gonna find us so we might as well sit at the farthest table away from them as we could." Jasmine said as she linked arm with the other girls, formed rollerblades with her bionic feet, and zipped to an abandoned area of the lunch room no one EVER went to. "Here!" Jasmine said as she stepped in with the others. The abandoned area had been decked out like it had just came from one of those fantasy clubs. The room was sound proof and locked. They closed the door and Jasmine picked up the keys after they entered. "Lets stay here until 6 pm and then fly off." Tori said. "Where to?" Cat asked. "Inside an active volcano on Hawaii, USA." Trina suggested. "HAWAII HERE WE COME!" Jasmine yelled as she started to twerk. "INDEED!" the others replied as they started to twerk as well.

**OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! MY PHONE STOPPED WORKING AND THEN ALL MY WORK GOT ERASED! IM DOING TWO CHAPTERS TONIGHT TO MAKE UP FOR IT! ENJOY!**


End file.
